


Peace of the Heaven

by Izzu



Category: Mahou Sentai Magiranger, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, he couldn't help himself if the song made him go to sleep... could he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace of the Heaven

_Holy holy night, Holy holy light  
The love from the heaven  
For you only, I'll believe  
That was my prayer, only that was my wish  
_   
His two older brothers and sisters always teased him whenever he fell asleep listening to this song. Annoying guys! It was not his fault that it always happened like that! This song also happened to be the song that Mother used to sing him to sleep with. This song had always been the lullaby his mother had sung to him to make him sleep. Regardless if he had just woken after a nightmare or whenever he could not sleep a wink, when his mother sang this song... it had always succeeded in making him fall asleep.   
  
_And thus, you were born into this world  
The stars had twinkled bright from far away  
Light from the star, wanders away  
Looking for a friend, somewhere out there  
_   
A part of him had always wondered, has this song been written for him? But no, that can't be. Mother should have sung this song to all of his older siblings. The words in this song, should be his mother's feelings towards all five of them. Yet why it only affected him like this, yet none of his brothers and sisters fall to sleep to this lullaby. Was it because he was the youngest of all?   
  
_Holy holy night, Holy holy light  
The one wish from heavens  
Only you alone, watching you  
Protecting you, always watching over you  
_   
He would have asked any of them, but then he would have been laughed at for asking something so silly. Of course being the youngest of five siblings was fun, he gets to still act like a baby around them. Getting special treatments, especially from mother; had always been something that he was fond of getting. There was nothing better than the feeling of being pampered as the youngest in the family, he would be lying if he said he did not like it.   
  
_Should one day, my dear one... you ever cried  
Over here, from above... I'm always there  
Like the earth's spring, filling your heart  
That one hope, I'll give to you.  
_   
But he cannot always act like that, isn't it? Mother was now gone, he cannot be a baby of the family so much. He needed to be strong, even when at times he really did wanted to cry so much. But somehow lately, he did not even feel like crying. Somehow listening to this orgel playing his mother's fond music, it calmed him. As if mother was still right here with them, not just in spirit but physically...   
  
_Holy holy night, Holy holy light  
The song now begins here  
Just for you, I'll believe  
That was my prayer, only that was my wish since  
_   
Somehow he really did felt stronger, at heart if not just physically. It made him confident that he could also help supporting this family of his that had remained. He could also give strength to his family, as the youngest son as well as a magician. He knew in his heart that mother would be proud of the Kai he had turned into right now.   
  
_Holy holy night, Holy holy light  
This love from the heavens  
Only for you, I'll believe  
That was my prayer, only that was my wish_   
  
It was so comforting, this fond lullaby. Whenever he let this song play, he could always remember—no, felt—still, the warmth of his mother's carresses as she coaxed him to sleep. It felt so nice... so comfortable, he did not want to do anything else but listen to this song while leaning his head on this desk doing nothing. Who could stop him for this?   
  
Perhaps these few thoughts that Kai has had in his mind, were already known to his four older siblings. Perhaps that was why, hours after this when Makito, Houka, Urara and Tsubasa walked into the magic room to see Kai sleeping again on the desk while the orgel still playing; none of them attempted to wake their younger brother from his peaceful sleep.


End file.
